Always
by pottermum
Summary: Harry Potter is killed on an Auror mission. What happens when Death comes for him and makes him an offer? AU
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Harry Potter remembered was seeing the cutting curse heading straight for him and knowing he was going to take the hit. He had two thoughts simultaneously. 'I'm getting too old for this shit', and 'Gin's going to kill me'.

The cutting curse did hit Harry, right across his throat. He had passed out before he even saw the blood gush out of the wound, and was practically dead before he even hit the ground.

Death came for Harry Potter. To escort him to the many that had waited a long time to be reunited with him. But Death himself had been waiting for Harry Potter, waiting to re-pay the debt he felt he owed him.

For he knew of Harry's endeavours, and yes, sacrifices, in his fight against the evil that was Voldemort. Knew that Harry Potter had at one stage been in full possession of all three of the Deathly Hallows, including his Elder Wand. Harry hadn't wanted the Hallows, and had only kept the Invisibility Cloak, which he had passed to his sons.

Death waved his skeletal hand over Harry Potter's face. No longer the boy from the battles, but a man in his prime, Harry's eyes, minus his glasses, fluttered open.

"What-where am I-what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You have a decision to make, Harry Potter. Just like many years ago, you have the chance to go back. Or you may come with me, to rest in eternal peace," said Death. "Then, my debt will be paid."

"Debt? What debt? I've got to get back, I need to be with my kids," mumbled Harry. It was James' seventeenth birthday soon, a big milestone for a wizard. Ginny was going all out with a big party and everything.

"Very well, Harry Potter. Your wish has been granted. The next time I see you, there will be no more choices."

"What? Who are you? Wait, come back," called Harry feebly, as the dark figure de-materialised. "Help," he called, before he passed out.

Harry awoke to a bright white light. It was blurry, until he felt someone slip his glasses on. The surroundings came into focus, and he felt a sense of familiarity as he stared at the ceiling. He felt like he'd seen it before.

"Madame Pomfrey, he's coming around," said a male voice. Again, there was that sense of familiarity.

"Good. Will you please let the headmistress know. Mr Jamesion, can you hear me? I'm Madame Pomfrey, and you are in the Hogwarts Infirmary." She waved her wand over him.

Harry chuckled, now knowing why the room was so familiar,. Merlin knows, he spent enough time here when he was at school. But wait, why was he here now, and why had they called him that name, what was it, Jamesion?

"How do you feel? Any headaches, blurry vision?" asked the matron.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"An excellent question, Mr Jamesion. You passed out right after you were sorted into Slytherin," said Headmistress Mcgonagall.

"Maybe it was the travel?" suggested another voice, the familiar one.

Harry turned to see his son, Albus, standing behind the headmistress.

"Perhaps. Where did you arrive from? When I asked you earlier, you only replied 'a long way'," said Mcgonagall.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with the lad," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Perhaps a meal? Maybe he passed out from hunger," suggested Al.

Harry stared at him, trying to figure out what was so different about his son.

"I feel fine," he said.

"I think Albus is right. We'll get you a meal and you can rest for a bit. Then Mr Potter here will take you to Slytherin House, show you your dormitory and he can give you your schedule for tomorrow's lessons," said the headmistress.

Lessons? Dormitory? Ok, this was fun for a second, but he'd had enough. "I want to go home," he said.

"Where is home, Mr Jamesion?" asked the headmistress. "You couldn't tell me that when you arrived, either."

What? What was going on?

Madam Pomfrey patted his shoulder. "There now, no need to pressure the lad. Rest up, dear. I'll see about getting you something to eat." She hurried off.

"I'll check in with you after lunch, Peter," said Al. "I've got to go, my Potions lesson is about to start. Bye now."

Headmistress Mcgonagall watched him go fondly. "That's our head boy, Albus Potter. He's also in Slytherin, so if you have any queries, he's the one to ask."

"He called me Peter," said Harry, confused. Truthfully, his head was swimming right now.

"You were mumbling when we asked your name. We managed to hear a P and a T and an R. Is your name not Peter? Peter Jamesion?" asked the headmistress.

Harry sank back onto his pillow. "I-I think I want to sleep."

"Very well. Madame Pomfrey will keep me appraised of your condition. Rest now."

The headmistress left him alone.

He dreamed while he was asleep. Dreamed he was woken by Death, but got offered the chance to continue his life, as a thank you for not using the Deathly Hallows for his own personal use.

He remembered being told he could go on or he could go back, and replying that he needed to be with his kids.

Harry bolted upright in bed, now very awake. He had been sent back to Hogwarts, not as the father to James, Al and Lily, but as a peer. He was now a student at Hogwarts, apparantly under the name Peter Jamesion. And he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

Harry sank back onto his pillow, his head pounding with too many questions. Where was Ginny? How could Al be Head boy when he was still in his sixth year? Why didn't anyone recognise him?

The last thought made him pause. Tenderly he got out of bed, in case he was dizzy or in pain, but he felt fine. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped.

His hair was sandy blonde and he had eyes of azure blue. Funny though, he still needed his glasses.

"Hello, Peter Jamesion. I'm Harry Potter," he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Harry still had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. He had debated whether to speak to the headmistress or Neville. He wondered how to get a message through to Ginny or Ron and Hermione, and then wondered what he would even say to them to make them believe him.

He'd gone to the library and read some of the Daily Prophets back issues from the time he'd had his 'accident'. He'd been shocked at what he'd found.

Harry Potter was considered dead. Nothing new there, he thought to himself. Until he continued reading, and realised they'd had a funeral and everything.

It had all happened nearly a whole year ago. He had lost a whole year with his family, who had mourned his passing.

Now he shared a dorm with four other Slytherins, wishing he could share with his son. Al was Head Boy, and had his own sleeping quarters. He had gone to lessons, finding the work easy, although he kept finding himself looking for Ron and Hermione.

He wished he knew what was happening with Ginny and James, but didn't know how to bring the subject up with Al without it seeming suspicious. Al had taken 'Peter' under his wing, and Harry was proud of the way his son was held in esteem by all the other students.

Before he knew it, a month had gone by. He was still trying to come up with a letter to send Ginny. He made his way to the Slytherin table for breakfast, looking for Al. He found him at the Gryffindor table, talking to Lily. It looked like Lily was upset as they both read a letter.

"Attention. Attention please. Just an announcement that there will be no lessons after lunch tomorrow. Instead we will be holding a memorial service for Harry Potter here in the Great Hall. Please see your Heads of House for further instructions. That is all, thank you for your attention," announced the headmistress.

Harry stared down at his plate, trying to fight the urge to go over and be with his children. He looked up as Neville approached them and spoke softly to them. Al nodded, and Lily smiled sadly at him before he moved on. Al hugged his sister, before leaving her and coming to the Slytherin table.

"Morning lads," he spoke to the group around him. They all replied in kind.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry, gesturing to Lily. He saw Rose come and sit next to Lily and talk to her.

"Yeah, just family stuff. For tomorrow," said Al.

"Is your family coming here for the memorial service?" asked Harry, suddenly realising he might see his wife and firstborn.

Al shook his head. "No. Lil and I are going home for the day. Professor Longbottom is going to take us. We're having a private ceremony."

"What about all your cousins?" asked Harry.

"No, they're staying here. It's just me and Lil going," said Al.

Harry began to wonder if there was a way he could sneak out with them. It was his chance to see them all, and maybe explain.

"My Mum...she's not doing too good," admitted Al worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry quickly. Too quickly. Al looked at him thoughtfully.

"You'd need to know how my parents were, to understand how deeply she's feeling my Dad's loss," said Al sadly.

"From what I've heard, they seemed to be the kind of parents who still act like teenagers with each other," said Harry, grimacing to add to his credibility as a teenager. It was what he'd heard his kids say about him and Gin all the time.

Al smiled sadly. "Yep, that was my parents. You always needed to knock if you were going into their room or Dad's study, or even the kitchen. Merlin knows there would be a good chance you'd walk in on them doing something. You know, kissing and stuff," said Al.

"Sounds like they loved each other a lot," said Harry. Merlin, he missed his Ginny, missed sleeping with her in his arms. As well as a lot of other grown up stuff.

"My Mum's pretty tough, in a good way, I mean. But losing my Dad, well, she's finding it hard. They really were two halves of a whole. I've been worried about her, but my brother is home with her. We write often, and he firecalls me once a week," said Al.

"Wow, your family is really close," said Harry. James and Al had clashed often in the past, so to hear they were pulling together since his 'death', made Harry happy, for Ginny's sake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go on about mine. I know you don't have any family. Merlin, I can't even imagine what that's like. Mine is so large, and we're all close. My uncles have all sent me letters this week, and I know they'll be there for me tomorrow," said Al.

"I would have liked to meet them, they sound like a great family," murmured Harry.

"Maybe Christmas," suggested Al, patting Harry on the back. "I'll see how things are with Mum. Gotta go, I've got double Potions. See you at lunch, Peter."

Harry had Care of Magical Creatures and then a free lesson, so he decided to hang around outside, despite the chill in the air. In the end, it was too cold, so he headed back to the castle.

He had taken a shortcut, when he came across Lily. Literally, as she was on the floor huddled against a wall. Harry's heart hurt when she realised she was crying.

He crouched down to her. "Hi Lily. I'm Peter, a friend of Al's. Are you hurt, sweetheart?"

Lily kept crying, but she shook her head.

"Do you want me to get Al?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "I don't want him to worry about me. There's nothing he can do anyway," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, can you tell me? I can't leave you like this," said Harry, sitting down next to her.

Lily looked at him through her tears. "I want my Dad to come home, and I want my family back," she cried, curling into his arms and sobbing on his chest.

"Oh Lil," sighed Harry, running his hand over her hair. He hugged her and rocked her, whispering comforting things in her ear.

She quietened after several minutes, but stayed in 'Peter's arms. It didn't feel strange at all that this unknown boy was comforting her. She had seen him with Al, although she had never spoken to him.

"I'm scared to go home tomorrow," she whispered to him.

"For your Dad's memorial?" asked Harry.

"Mum's trying to stay strong, but I know she's struggling. James was so angry when it happened, I don't know how he'll be tomorrow. I'm just glad we're having a private ceremony. I couldn't stand it if the press were there, like the funeral they put on for him. Our family one was much nicer, my Dad would have loved it," cried Lily, starting to cry again.

"Listen to me, Lily Luna." Harry grabbed both of Lily's hands in his and they looked at each other, face to face. "I reckon you're a strong witch, just like your Mum. Tomorrow is going to be hard, but just think about your dear old Dad, and imagine him standing right next to you," said Harry.

Lily giggled through her tears. "That's what I used to call him, my dear old Dad. He really was the best Dad. I know everyone says that, but mine really was."

"I bet he couldn't refuse you anything," teased Harry, knowing it was perfectly true.

Lily shook her head, smiling. "Me and Mum, we were his kryptonite, he said. His weakness. His girls, he called us. I miss that," said Lily.

"Have you talked to your Mum about it?" asked Harry gently.

Lily looked sad. "I don't want to upset her any more than she is. My Mum and Dad, well they really loved each other so much."

"Your Dad sounds like a lucky guy," said Harry.

"No, we were the lucky ones," said Lily softly.

She startled Harry by hugging him fiercely. "Thanks Peter. I feel much better. Please don't tell Al you found me crying."

"I won't," said Harry. He got up and helped her up. She hugged him again. "I wish you could come with us tomorrow."

"Al said I might be able to come stay at Christmas," said Harry.

Lily's face brightened. "Oh, that will be nice, and it might help Mum. Last Christmas was horrible. If we have a guest, well, it will take her mind of...everything."

Harry was determined to get to see Ginny somehow. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Would you like me to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower?" he offered, extending his arm.

"Thank you Peter. You're so nice," said Lily, slipping her arm through his.

He escorted her up the stairs, showing her a shortcut that she didn't know. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her cheek as he said goodbye. She blushed, and went inside. It reminded him so much of Ginny, he almost laughed.

Thinking of Ginny quickly sobered him up. He needed to do something, he needed to speak to someone. He had to let Ginny know that Peter Jamesion was Harry Potter, her husband. Very much alive.

Al and Lily had already left when Harry came downstairs the next morning. It was a somber mood that greeted him in the Great Hall for breakfast. Already there were black banners up, and Harry noted his nephews and nieces seemed upset. He made a note to try and speak to each of them today.

He sat with his new house Slytherin for the memorial service. To his surprise, Ron and Hermione were guests of honour, and had come to speak to the students about Harry and his legacy. The students were in awe of them, having heard so much of what they had been through with Harry, even during their time at Hogwarts.

Hemione, used to public speaking due to her role in the Ministry, spoke well, and Harry felt his heart swell as he looked at his best friends. Hearing them speak of their friendship, and how much his loss hurt them and their family, brought tears to his eyes. Ron still looked shaken, and Hermione pale. He decided then and there, he was going to speak to them after the ceremony.

But it wasn't to be. After the speeches, from the headmistress, and Professors Longbottom and Hagrid, all the students bowed their head for a minute's silence. After that, the ceremony was deemed over, and students were encouraged to go back to their common rooms and continue with homework, or play quietly. It was too cold to go outside.

Ron and Hermione were whisked away, and Harry found his nieces and nephews had gone missing as well. Harry bumped into Neville and asked about them.

"Excuse me, Ne-er, Professor Longbottom, I didn't think you were returning for the ceremony today?" asked Harry.

"Why is that, Peter?" asked a solemn Neville.

"Oh, just Al said that you were taking him and his sister home for a private service. I thought you might stay," said Harry.

Neville shook his head. "No, it was just for family, Harry's own family. I took them home and stopped off to see my wife, then returned for today's ceremony here with Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Oh, I see. I was hoping to pay my respects to them. Have they already left?" asked Harry, praying that they hadn't.

"They're spending some time with their children, nieces and nephews. Today is a day for their family. Probably best to let it go," said Neville, patting him on his back and preparing to move on.

"May I ask, sir, how was Al's Mum? He's been most worried about her," said Harry, as Neville gave him a quizzical look.

He sighed. "We all are. Today won't be easy for any of them, but they're together, and that will give Al's Mum some comfort."

Harry nodded. Neville smiled sadly at him and moved on.

Not for the first time, Harry wished he had the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He supposed Al had it now. He hoped James would have passed it on to his brother, now that James was no longer a student.

Later, when the students went to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry learned that Ron and Hermione had left. Rose, a prefect in Ravenclaw, was keeping a close eye on her younger cousins and brother. Lucy and Dominique were Hufflepuffs. Roxanne and Louis were Ravenclaws too, and Hugo and Molly were Gryffindors. Tonight, however, they all sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, talking quietly amongst themselves. All of the girls had red eyes.

Harry didn't want to intrude on their grief. However, as he went past them, his youngest niece called out to him. "Peter? Hey Peter!"

For a moment, Harry had forgotten his own name, well, his new name. He stopped at their end of the table and smiled sympathetically. "Hi. How are you all doing?"

Most of them shrugged. Molly and Domenique teared up and looked away. "I'm sorry. This must be hard for you," said Harry.

"Peter, thank you for looking out for Lily yesterday. She told me talking with you really helped," said Lucy.

Hugo moved over to allow Harry to sit down. He did so.

"I couldn't leave her, and she didn't want me to get Al," said Harry. "She didn't even want me to tell him."

"That's our Lil," chuckled Hugo.

"How's your family doing? Professor Longbottom told me you got to spend some time with your parents," asked Harry to Rose.

"It was good. They're going back to my grandparents home, the Burrow, to be with all the family. James, Al and Lily will be there too," said Rose.

"I wish we could be there. I want to give Aunt Gin a hug," said Roxeanne sadly.

"I hope she likes the flowers we all sent," said Molly. The others murmured their agreement.

"I'm sure she did. It will probably give her comfort to know that you're all thinking of her today," said Harry.

"I just hope James is okay, too" said Louis.

"Mum said he's doing really well in Auror training," said Hugo, consolingly.

"James is training to be an Auror?" asked Harry, aghast.

"Yeah," they all sighed.

"But, I heard he had a great chance at a Quidditch career," said Harry, shocked. James had a natural talent, and had loved to fly from the moment Harry had taken him up when he was just a baby. The only career he'd ever talked about was playing Quidditch.

"He did. After Uncle Harry died, he went off the rails a bit. James, Al and Lily only returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break, and by then, James had turned seventeen. His birthday was just a week after...after we lost Uncle Harry," sniffed Molly.

"He got into trouble, had lots of detentions, smuggled Firewhiskey in and got drunk. Auntie Gin finally came to the school and talked to him. From then on, he sorted himself out. Then, a week after he graduated, he signed up for Auror training," continued Hugo.

"He's doing it for his Dad. Wants to do his duty. I overheard him telling Freddie," shrugged Roxanne. "I have access to lots of Extendable Ears," she explained to Harry.

"His Dad wouldn't want him to do that," said Harry, hurting for his eldest son. James had always carried the mantle of the Potter heir, despite Al being the spitting image of Harry.

"We told him that, but he said he felt like he had to. He knew Al wouldn't be an Auror, so he felt that one of them should be, to honour Uncle Harry," said Roxanne.

"If any of the Potter kids were going to be an Auror, it probably would have been Lily anyway. She's the perfect mix of Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin," chuckled Hugo.

"Yeah, and that would have given Uncle Harry more grey hairs," chuckled Dominique. Harry smiled. His niece wanted to be a beautician, and was always teasing him about his becoming her first client when he needed to dye his grey hairs back to black. Then Ginny would say how distinguished the grey hair made him look.

"I still can't believe he's gone," cried Roxanne, suddenly.

"Me either," sobbed Molly. Lucy joined in.

Hugo and Louis tried to comfort their cousins, despite having watery eyes themselves.

"Al and Lily have told me of how close their family is. It's really amazing to see you all together like this. Your Uncle Harry would be most proud of you all," said Harry, feeling guilty.

"That actually sounds like something Uncle Harry would say," sniffed Lucy.

"If there was one thing that was important to Uncle Harry, it was family. He always had time for us kids, even we were little. Sometimes he'd even cut work to take us out on a day trip somewhere. The beach, the zoo, a picnic..."said Rose.

"I remember the time he took us girls to Holyhead and we met up with Aunt Ginny and flew around the Harpies arena, then had a picnic right in the middle of the pitch. That was so much fun," giggled Domi.

"Well, he and Uncle Ron took us blokes to the Hog's Head to meet Abe Dumbledore. We played Muggle poker and they gave us our first taste of Firewhisky. We stayed out all night," said Hugo proudly, high fiving Louis.

Harry chuckled, remembering Hermione's anger with both he and Ron when they returned with all the boys the next morning.

"I remember seeing Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin always kissing and hugging, and deciding I was going to marry someone just like Uncle Harry one day," sighed Lucy.

"Yeah, they really loved each other lots," said Roxanne.

"Poor Auntie Gin," sighed Molly. "Today's going to be so hard for her."

"She'll have all her brothers to help her, and I think Auntie Luna was going to be there too and, of course, Teddy. Are Al and Lil coming back tonight?" asked Domi.

"Mum thinks so," said Rose. "If not, they'll be back tomorrow."

"I hope they're all doing okay," said Hugo.

They were interrupted by the headmistress. "I realise today has been quite emotional for you all, but it's time to return to your common rooms," she said gently.

Harry hadn't realised how long they had all been talking. The others all nodded, and began to stand.

"Thank you again, Peter," said Lucy, hugging him.

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Harry, squeezing her.

The Weasleys began to leave, going off in their different directions. Harry realised he was alone with the headmistress.

"Is Professor Longbottom around, headmistress?" he asked her.

"No. He departed with Mr and Mrs Weasley. He is close to the Weasley and Potter family. Hopefully he will be returning with our Head Boy and his sister very soon," she said.

"Okay. Thanks," said Harry, distractedly.

He needed to speak with Neville, or Ron and Hermione. More than anything, he needed to get to Ginny. Needed to see her and James.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry kept a close eye on Al and Lily when they returned. Over the next few days, Al seemed his normal self, but Harry knew his son. He knew Al was quieter, sadder. He longed to go to his son and talk to him, but he knew he couldn't. He was glad to see Al reaching out to his cousins, because Harry was always coming across him with one or the other.

On the other hand, Lily was always happy to see him. From her he found out more information about his family. Harry's concern for Ginny only increased when Lily told him her mother had lost even more weight and she suspected she was either crying herself to sleep and using Silencing charms, or she was relying on Dreamless Sleep potions, which Harry knew was addictive and couldn't be used long term.

Harry was amused to find that, once again, he was considered an 'honorary' Weasley. Once her cousins had all seen how Lily had taken to him, thay all thought he was an okay guy, and talked freely about family stuff in front of him. His love for his nieces and nephews only increased by the way they looked after each other, and the way they looked out for each other.

As the days went on, Al seemed to return to his old self. Harry still came across him talking to Rose or Lily often, and he didn't want to intrude. Then one day, Al came to join Harry and Scorpius in the common room, doing their homework.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," said Harry, while Scorpius threw Al a look.

"Everything okay?" he asked Al.

"Yeah. James said Mum's better. She's back doing Quidditch reports, so that's something," said Al, relieved.

"How's James doing at Auror training?" asked Scorpius. Harry pricked his ears up.

Al shrugged. "He doesn't talk about it much, just says it's okay. I'm going to talk to him about it over Christmas."

"Sorry you can't come with us to Switzerland over Christmas, mate. It's a family thing," said Scorpius.

"That's okay. Believe me, I get the whole 'family' thing. Mum needs us around her at the moment. With Dad's memorial, then James' birthday and Christmas, well, it's hard. Christmas was Dad's favourite holiday," said Al.

They worked quietly for a while, apart from comparing school notes. Finally Scorpius announced he was done, and was going to put his things away, then go to the Owlery to send a letter. This left Al and Harry alone.

"So Peter, about Christmas..." began Al.

Harry's heart sank. He desperately wanted to see Ginny and James. His nights were filled with worry about them, Ginny especially.

"You're welcome to come home with me and Lily, if you want to. We usually have lots of outings with my cousins, most of whom you know. You'll meet the rest if you come," said Al.

"That would be great, thanks," smiled Harry.

Al looked a bit sad. "I just wanted to warn you, my Mum's a bit fragile, so if she's a bit stand-offish, don't take it personally. When she heard how nice you've been to Lily, and that you didn't have any family, well, she practically insisted you come to ours."

"That's really nice of her. Look, I get it. If you guys need to have a shout, or a cry, I can make myself invisible if I have to," chuckled Harry.

Al looked amused. "Hey, that reminds me, I need to get something back from Lily. If you see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do," said Harry, relieved. He was finally going home!

"I, um, spoke to Scorpius earlier, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a sad sack around here lately," mumbled Al.

"Al, it's fine. You've had good reason," said Harry, gently.

"Yeah. You know Pete, I know we haven't known each other long, but you're really easy to talk to, so I just wanted to say thanks. My cousins and I, we don't let outsiders in easily, but, well, I'm happy to call you my friend."

"Thanks Al, that means a lot," said Harry. He closed his book. "I'm done, and I think I might take a walk. Catch you at dinner?"

Al nodded, getting back to his schoolwork.

Harry went for a walk. Funny how, apart from missing Ginny, Ron and Hermione, he was enjoying his time at Hogwarts. He found the schoolwork easy, and it was nice to be at school with no threat of a dark wizard plotting something against him every year.

He rounded a corner, and nearly ran into Lily. "Peter! Hi, I was just thinking of you," she said, blushing.

Harry thought she looked adorable. "Hey Lil, how are you? Oh, Al said he's looking for you, he said he's got to get something back from you."

Lily smiled. "Oh yes, that would be our grandfather's cloak. Hey, wanna come to Gryffindor Tower with me, and I'll get it for you. You can give it to Al," she suggested.

"Sure," said Harry, always happy to spend time with his daughter. They walked companionably up the stairs.

"So, Al asked me to spend Christmas with you and your family. I hope that's okay with you," said Harry.

"Oh Peter, that's great. I told Mum how nice you were to me when I was upset about Dad," said Lily, happily.

"It's really nice of your Mum," said Harry.

"Here we are. Come in, you can wait near the fire. I won't be long. Jingle Bells," she announced to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Indeed!" said the Fat Lady, sculling some egg nog and letting them through.

Harry felt like he'd stepped back in time. Nothing had changed. As Lily went up to the girls dormitory, Harry sat in his favourite chair in front of the fire. He stared into the fire, remembering a night when Sirius had firecalled, nights spent worrying about Voldemort with Ron and Hermione, of nights snogging Ginny and watching her gorgeous hair reflecting the flames from the fire. Soon, he thought, soon he would see her again.

"Here we go. Tell Al mischief was definitely managed, thank you very much," chuckled Lily, sitting down next to him. "Are you okay, Peter? You look deep in thought."

"Staring into the fire makes me reflective," said Harry, truthfully. He took the parcel from Lily. It was definitely the Invisibility cloak, and maybe even the Marauders Map.

"I'm really glad you're coming to our house for Christmas, Peter," said Lily, smiling at him.

He smiled back, and before he knew it, Lily leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Harry was too shocked to do anything at first, then quickly jerked away.

Lily frowned. "Um, that was weird."

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. "I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me."

"It felt like I was kissing my brother, or something," said Lily, frowning at him.

"I have a wi-er, girlfriend," said Harry, quickly.

"I almost want to wash my mouth out, it felt so wrong," said Lily, not even listening to what Harry was saying.

"I think we're destined just to be friends," said Harry, quickly.

Lily finally got what Harry was saying. "What? Oh, yeah. Friends. Good friends?" she asked.

"Always," said Harry, relieved. "I'll always be here for you, Lily. I better go and make this delivery. Just call me Hedwig," he chuckled, getting up and waving goodbye to her.

Lily watched him go. "That was so weird. And how did he know my Dad's owl's name?" She shivered at the thought of that kiss. It just felt so-wrong!

Ten days later, Harry was waiting in the headmistresses office. He'd had a free period before they were due to leave for the Christmas break. Both Al and Lily had a lesson, so he agreed to meet them here, as they were using the headmistress's floo to get home, rather than take the Hogwarts Express. Headmistress Mcgonagall had been waiting with him, but got called away at the last minute. He had agreed to wait in her office.

He wandered around, noting the changes that Minerva had made after Dumbledore's death. He missed Fawkes, wondering what ever happened to the Phoenix. Then he came across the Sorting Hat. He picked it up, wondering why the Sorting Hat hadn't realised who he really was. He put it on his head.

"Ah, Harry Potter. How are you enjoing Howarts your second time around?" it asked.

"You know me?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Of course!" it replied.

"Didn't you think it was strange you were sorting me again?" asked Harry.

"It's not for me to question. I just Sort," said the Hat, huffily.

"Why Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"I told you last time, you would do good in both. Last time, you chose Gryffindor. This time, I chose Slytherin. I figured you would like to be close to your son. He needs you," said the Sorting Hat.

"What do you know of my son?" asked Harry suddenly.

"The portraits talk. He's a fine Head Boy, carrying a huge load. Sometimes it gets too much for him," said the Sorting Hat.

"What portraits?" asked Harry.

"The one in the Entrance Hall, of the wizards playing cards. They don't play cards all the time, you know. They talk to the Bloody Baron a lot," said the hat.

"And then he talks to me," said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, an ex Slytherin.

"Is he all right?" asked Harry, worriedly.

"He's very worried about his mother and brother. He's keeping an eye on his sister. He's preparing for his NEWTS, hoping to get a good result so he can go to healer training," said Phineas, sarcastically.

"I know all that," said Harry, replying equally as sarcastically.

"But mostly he misses his father," finished Phineas, arching an eye at Harry from his position on the wall.

"Oh," said Harry.

"I'm sure there is a reason for your change of appearance and new name, one that you don't feel you can share with your children. I just can't figure out what that is," said the Sorting Hat.

Harry had forgotten he still had it on. "I don't know what to do. The world thinks I'm dead, including my family. They had a funeral, it's been a year. I woke up and I was here, like this! What was I supposed to do? Who would believe me? I wrote a letter to Ginny, but I haven't had a reply," said Harry passionately.

"I'm afraid that your wife gets a lot of letters from nutters. Yours is probably in the pile somewhere," said Phineas.

"Great. How the hell can I get her to believe me?" asked Harry, exasperated.

"Get who to believe you about what, Jamieson?"

Harry spun around to see the headmistress standing there. He flushed and mumbled, "Nothing, ma'am."

"The Potters will be here momentarily," said the headmistress.

Harry nodded, making the Sorting Hat fall over his forehead. Under Minerva Mcgonagall's watchful eyes, he took it off and put it back from where he found it.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Jamesion?" she asked with concern.

As Harry debated her question, the door opened and Al and Lily came through. The headmistress' eyes softened. "Please give your family, especially your mother, my best wishes for the holidays"

"We will. Merry Christmas," said Al, smiling at her. Lily gave her hug and wished her a Happy Christmas.

"You ready?" Al asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Was he ready to go home? See his wife and firstborn son? To spend his favourite holiday with the people he loved most in the world? Hell, yeah!

"I'm ready," he said.

The headmistress held out her box of floo powder. He took a handful. "Happy Christmas, Peter," she said.

"Happy Christmas, Headmistress," he said, watching Lily floo away, then Al.

"Potter's Place," he called, as he stepped into the floo and threw the powder down. He whizzed away, tripping as he came to a halt and fell out of the fireplace.

He heard Lily giggle. He looked up and saw a pair of shapely legs encased in denim. He knew those legs. Intimately.

He scrambled upright and found himself face to face with his wife.

"Hello Peter. I'm Al and Lily's Mum, Ginny Potter. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Harry placed his hand in Ginny's, unsurprised to feel a little zap of electricity between them. Ginny looked surprised, and went to pull her hand away, but Harry grasped it.

"It's nice to see you too. Thank you for letting me stay with you over the holidays," he said, maintaining eye contact. He squeezed her hand and let her go.

"I like to meet the children's friends," she said. "Al, why don't you take Peter upstairs and show him where he'll be sleeping. You guys can take your time unpacking and relaxing. Tea's in an hour. James will be home, and Teddy's coming over as well," she said, grinning as Lily squealed with delight.

Harry's heart lurched. Teddy, too! It was almost too much, too soon. Merlin, he just wanted to take Ginny in his arms, kiss her and love her. She looked so fragile, despite being happy to see her children.

"Come on, Pete," said Al, following Lily up the stairs.

With a last glance at Ginny, Harry headed up the stairs.

He was home.


	4. Chapter 4

BTW Harry is a seventh year in this fic. Apologies for not mentioning it sooner. He is NOT 11

Dinner was a happy affair. Harry was content to sit back and watch his family as they conversed; happy to see Teddy tease Lily gently about the boys at Hogwarts, and she teased him back about his on again-offf again romance with her cousin Tori. Currently it was off.

James seemed as watchful as Harry did, and Harry sensed some undercurrants between him and Al.

"So Mum, what's the plan?" asked Al.

"The plan?" asked Ginny, looking around the table.

"Yeah. I'm sure you have a plan for when you want us to do the tree, and do the presents and all that fun stuff," said Al, grimacing good naturedly.

"Hmm, now you mention it," teased Ginny. She got up and went to her drawer. The children all groaned. Ginny's lists were well known in their family. Harry smiled to see that some things never changed.

"Okay. I've jotted down a few notes. As Al mentioned, we need a tree. James, Teddy, perhaps you could organise that? Al, maybe you and Peter can get up in the attic and get down our decorations. Lily, maybe you could help me make some Christmas biscuits?" suggested Ginny, putting ticks by her list.

Lily nodded. "Mum, are we going to go to Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve?"

Ginny nodded. "I'd like us all to go, but it's up to you. How's everyone's shopping?"

"I need to do some," admitted Al. All the others nodded too.

"Okay. James and Teddy are working for the next couple of days, then they've got time off before and after Christmas. Why don't you go to the lounge to organise things while I do the dishes. I'll bring in a tray of tea," offered Ginny.

"I could stay and help you," offered Harry. "I'm happy to go along with whatever gets planned," he said to Al, who nodded. The Potter kids and Teddy escaped to the lounge, and Harry was left alone with Ginny.

"You don't have to do this, you know," said Ginny.

"I don't mind. Really. I even find doing dishes the Muggle way soothing," he said to her.

Ginny chuckled softly. "My husband used to say the same thing. I can't imagine why you'd feel that way. Dishes are dishes, but thanks," she said.

They quickly cleared the table, and Harry began to wash. Ginny started to dry them, but Lily interrupted to say that Auntie Hermione was firecalling her. Harry finished washing the dishes then started to dry them himself.

"I'm sorry I was so long-oh, you're nearly finished!" said Ginny, in surprise. She looked around at the clean kitchen. "My, I'm impressed. I may have to keep you."

Harry smiled at her, then reached for another dish to dry. "Please, you've done enough. You've even put things away. How did you know where everything went?" asked Ginny, grabbing another tea towel and helping to dry the last of the dishes.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out, and anything I wasn't sure of, I just opened all your cupboards to check."

Ginny laughed. "Of course. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Again, I wanted to thank you for letting me come and celebrate Christmas with you and your family."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome, Peter. Christmas last year was terrible, so I want to make it up to the kids this year."

"I'm sure they understand. They knew you were still grieving, just like they were," said Harry softly.

Ginny nodded. "I think we were still in a state of shock. We were still having trouble accepting that he-Harry-was gone. I still don't-" Ginny broke off and turned away.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bring up bad memories," said Harry, placing his hand on her shoulder, when all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her.

"Mum? You okay?" asked James from the doorway.

Ginny, still with her back to them, nodded. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

James levelled a glance at Harry and arched his eyebrow. Harry held his look, not going to give in. They were saved by the whistling of the kettle. "Oh, I'll make the tea. Go on, Peter, James. I'll be right in," said Ginny, brightly.

James held the door open for Peter, so Harry had nothing else he could do but follow James. They went to the loungeroom, where they were still finalising their plans.

"Hey, is Ginny all right?" Teddy asked James.

"Yeah, think so," said James, looking at Peter.

Lily reminded them why they were there. "Peter, do you need to do any Christmas shopping? We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want to join us. You can come see our uncle's shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. It's fun!"

"Sure, sounds good," said Peter. Al nodded happily. They heard Ginny close by.

Peter jumped up to hold the door open for Ginny to come through with the tray. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Here we go, with some fresh biscuits made by your grandmother today."

"Yum," said Lily. Al and James took a handful. Teddy took a couple, then Ginny handed the plate to Peter.

"Do they have coconut in them?" he asked hesitantly. Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm allergic."

Ginny nearly dropped the plate on the table. "You're allergic to coconut?" she asked.

"So was my Dad," said Lily, looking sad. "They made him break out in hives."

Harry realised he'd made a mistake, and tried to cover it. "I just get really itchy and uncomfortable," he said, shrugging.

"Oh," said Ginny, placing the plate away from him. Teddy and Al ate their biscuits, but once again, Harry found himself under the scrutiny of his first born son. He smiled weakly at James, who frowned.

"I think Tori is going to try and get everyone to come to the new club in town," said Teddy, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Roxie mentioned something about it at Hogwarts," said Al, nodding.

"Fred mentioned it, too. I'm in," said James.

"I hate being the youngest and missing out," pouted Lily.

"Maybe we'll go to the movies or something, Lil," suggested Ginny. Lily brightened up.

"Pete? You keen for a club, or do you prefer the movies?" asked Al.

"I'm with you, Al, whatever you want to do," said Harry, knowing Al usually hated dancing just like he did.

"The club it is," said Al to James. Harry looked taken aback. Ginny chuckled, and as she leaned over to get the tray she said softly to him, "You can change your mind, you know." She winked at him then went into the kitchen. Harry watched her go. He turned back to find James' eyes on him again.

"Well, I'm heading out. Got a big day at work tomorrow. James, I'll see you there. Al, Pete, catch up tomorrow night. Bye Lily Lu," said Teddy, patting Al's back and hugging Lily. He went into the kitchen and Harry heard him saying goodbye to Ginny.

Ginny came back in and secured the floo. I know it's still quite early, but I'm going to bed. Lil, bedtime for you too. Boys, not too late please. James, you've got work tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Mum, Night Mrs Potter," said James, Al and Harry.

"You want to take first shower?" asked Al as they went upstairs. Harry nodded, grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom. He shut the door and took off his shirt. He was about to pull down his pants when the door opened and Ginny came in.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," she said, realising his state of undress.

All of a sudden, the currents that had always been so strong between Harry and Ginny were there in the small bathroom. A sexual wave between the two, as Ginny eyed his naked torso.

"I heard the boys talking in their room and I assumed you were there, too. I'm so sorry, I just-here," she said, thrusting towels in his hand. "Fresh towels." Her face pale and flushed, she left him to his shower.

"Shit," murmured Harry, aware he was as hard as ever. He realised he was going to have to take matters into his own hands in the shower, unsurprised that after so long, seeing his wife had turned him on.

Harry wanked in the shower, wishing Ginny were in there with him. He came so hard, it seemed to take him ages to get his breath back. Finally he got out of the shower, towel dried himself and got dressed in pyjamas. He opened the door, looking around for Ginny. He heard her voice as he approached Al's bedroom.

"-don't know which one of you is doing it, but please, just come to me and ask if you need money."

"It's not me, Mum," said Lily, sounding surprised.

"I don't need any extra," said Al, staunchly.

"Don't look at me. I'm earning a wage now. I don't need extra, " said James.

"You all swear you haven't accessed the family vaults?" asked Ginny, puzzled. "Damn, I'll have to go to Gringott's and get them to do some checking."

Harry paused. It was he who had accessed the Potter vaults. Just enough to order some new clothes and have some spending money. He had never thought Ginny would suspect the children were taking money, although, of course, who else could it be? Damn!

"I think Peter should be coming out of the shower soon, so we'll keep this between us. I'll pop back later to say goodnight," said Ginny.

He bypassed Ginny as she came out of the room. She seemed a bit flustered to see him, smiling briefly. He ached to take her in his arms and hold her, smell her, love her again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a wonderful Christmas. From trimming the tree and wrapping presents, to helping his wife and daughter cook, it was like days of old. Harry had to take extra care not to give himself away. He had to keep reminding himself not to keep staring at Ginny. She was so beautiful, so loving and caring to their children. Only because he knew her so well did he know that her smile was forced, that her eyes didn't light up anymore. His Ginny had lost her spark.

It was the day after Boxing Day that Freddie visited. James and him were best mates, only a couple of months apart in age.

"Hey, guess what? Jason Jordan is having a New Years Party and he wanted me to invite you all. Plus, we'll be staying an extra couple of days," he said to his cousins.

"Really? Sounds good," said Al, with Lily nodding.

"What sounds good?" asked Ginny, coming in from the market, with Harry next to her.

"Jase Jordan is having a New Year's Eve party and invited us all. Can we go, Mum. Please?" asked Lily.

Ginny hesitated, them smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can. I'll just send Lee an owl to get details, but I'm sure it will be fine."

"What about Pete, can he come too?" asked Al, realising he a guest to consider. Freddie shrugged.

"I'll ask," he said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," said James, looking at his brother and nodding in his mother's direction.

"Of course you should. Seamus is having a party at his pub, and a few of my old friends will be there. I'll probably go to that," she said.

So it was that the young Potters prepared to go to Lee Jordan's son's party. Harry had come up with an excuse that he was catching up with friends and would stay with them for the few days they had before they returned to Hogwarts. Instead, he planned to keep a close eye on Ginny.

He was packing his things when Al came in and started going through his bag he'd brought home from Hogwarts. "I know I brought it with me. Where is it?"

"What are you looking for, Al?" asked Harry.

"My, uh, cloak, the one Lily gave to you to give to me. It's a family heirloom. I'm sure I brought it with me, but I can't find it. Lil swears she hasn't taken it and so does James. Mum will kill me if she thinks I've lost it," said Al, miserably.

Harry grimaced in symapthy. In truth, he had taken the Invisibility Cloak. It was the only way he could think of to be able to stay around Ginny, be close to her. He fully intended to return it when the holidays were over.

"I'm sure it will turn up. Hey, it's just a cloak, right?" asked Harry, patting his back.

"Yeah," smiled Al weakly. "Just a cloak."

The young Potters were leaving around lunch time. Harry pretended to leave, then returned wearing the Invisibility cloak. He stayed on the outer, not getting too close. He did, however, catch James asking Al and Lily about him. As Peter.

"So, your friend Peter. What's his story?" asked James, stretching out on Al's bed.

Al shrugged. "He's a good guy. Easy going, not up himself, or anything. All the girls come on to him, and it's like he doesn't even notice. He told me he's got a girlfriend that he's in love with. Why?" He was still searching for his cloak.

James picked up one of Al's school books. "I don't know, there's something about him that seems off. Not in a bad way, just...I don't know. Mum liked him"

"Liked who?" asked Lily, coming in to Al's room and sitting on the bed next to James.

"Peter. He and Mum seemed to get on really well," said James. "Don't you think that's a bit odd."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Mum hasn't let anyone new come into her life for over a year now since we lost Dad. This Peter guy comes along and it's like they're best buddies. Don't you think that's strange?" asked James, sitting on Al's bed.

"I wouldn't go that far. Peter just helped her out with the groceries and cooking and that. Peter seems the old fashioned type. He's very respectful of Mum. I told him she might be bit fragile, but maybe it helped her to have someone new in the house," said Al, dropping to his knees to check under the bed.

"I like him. He's really friendly with everyone, and he was so nice and comforting to me when I felt sad about Dad. I'm happy that he and Mum are friendly. She seems a lot better, don't you think?" asked Lily, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I think so. Makes it easier to return to school," said Al, checking his closet again.

"Come on, it's nearly time to go. Mum will be waiting to say goodbye to us," said James.

Harry watched as Ginny hugged all her kids goodbye. "Have fun, watch out for Lily," she instructed James and Al.

"Mum!" groaned Lily.

"I'll see you in a few days time," she said.

"Have fun with your friends, Mum. Happy New Year," said James, the last one to step into the floo.

"Happy New Year," said Ginny. Her smile died as the floo flames did too. She sighed heavily and went into the kitchen.

Harry carefully watched her as she made herself a cup of tea. Her movement, before so fluid, now seemed forced.

She read the Daily Prophet as she sipped her tea. The house was so quiet, Harry wondered how Ginny could stand it. Usually she had the wireless on in the background.

When she finished, she made her way into the lounge. The floo flared, and Harry could see Seamus' head in it. Ginny kneeled down to talk to her old friend.

"Ginny, me love, are you sure you can't make me little party? Some of the old gang will be here, you know. Nev and Hannah, Demelza, even Dean. We'd love to see ya, sweet girl," he said, laying on the blarney.

"Sorry Seamus, I'm spending a quiet night home with the kids. Just us and a few firecrackers. Thanks, though," lied Ginny.

"We're here for ya, darlin," said Seamus sadly.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm just...not ready. Tell them all I said hi," said Ginny.

"If you change your mind, just come on through. I'll leave the floo open just for you darlin'," said Seamus.

"Thanks. Happy New Year," said Ginny.

"And to you, sweet girl," said Seamus. The floo died and Ginny sat back on her heels.

"I hate lying to them, Harry," she said.

Harry jerked his head to her. Did she know he was here? Why was she talking to him?

"Did you watch over us at Christmas, Harry? Were the kids okay? They seemed to be. It was hard to let them go for New Years, but I know I can't hold them back. I'm happy that they want to go out and be around their friends. Merlin, I wish I could," said Ginny. She got up and went upstairs.

Harry followed, confused when she brought out a bag and lay it on her bed and started packing. Where was she going?

"I told Ron and Hermione I was going to Luna's for New Years, I told Luna and the kids I was going to Seamus'. Somehow though, I don't think I fooled anyone. Maybe the kids. Merlin, I hope the kids." Ginny continued talking as she went into the bathroom to get her toiletries.

"How can I celebrate the New Year? Another year with you gone, another year to face without you. How can I celebrate that?" asked Ginny, sadly.

She zipped up her bag and went downstairs, closing the floo as she went. She packed some food and fridge items in another bag, then shrunk it. She went outside and then turned to secure the house. Harry had snuck out as well, and just had time to place a tracking charm on her before she Apparated away.

He followed the charm, surprised to smell the cool sea air. He huddled closer to the cloak, and cast a warming charm on himself. He looked up and realised he was at Shell Cottage. Ginny was just going inside as he lifted his head to glance at the cottage.

He and Ginny had brought the cottage from Bill and Fleur. With all their children grown up, Bill and Fleur had decided to sell and move to Paris to help Fleur's sister Gabrielle with their elderly parents. It had always held good memories for Harry and Ginny, and Bill and Fleur were happy to keep the house in the family.

Harry ventured closer to the house. He could feel the wards as he went through them, knowing that only a Potter could get through. How many times had he and Ginny come here, for a weekend, for an afternoon of lovemaking, for a walk on the beach. Is that why she had come? To remember?

He chanced a look in the window, and saw Ginny go upstairs. He quickly went inside, holding his breath as the cold wind shut the door harder than he would have liked.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" called Ginny. She came downstairs, holding out her wand. Harry hoped like hell she didn't cast the Homenum Revellio spell.

"Oh, it's just you," she sighed. Harry held his breath, then exhaled silently as she picked up the neighbours cat. That damned thing always came over as soon as he and Ginny would get there, as if he were waiting. He'd always ignored Harry but loved Ginny. Today was no exception.

Ginny and the cat went over and sat on the couch. "Will you be here to welcome the New Year with me, Esmerelda?" she asked, rhetorically. The cat miaowed as if it understood. It's eyes focused on Harry, standing in the corner, and it miaowed again. It then cuddled on Ginny's knee and went to sleep.

Ginny Accio's her bag and took out a potion. Harry couldn't see what it was, but he thought it might be Dreamless Sleep potion. His worry for her well being increased.

Ginny stroked the cat absentmindedly. She'd turned the wireless on, and sat there, listening to the announcer remind everyone it was New Years Eve. She lay down, shifting the cat to her side. She Accio-d a blanket, and lay it over her.

It was finally time for the count down. Ginny lay, tears running down her cheeks. As the announcer welcomed the New Year, Ginny cried and downed the potion.

"Happy New Year, Harry," she cried. She buried her head in her pillow and wept.

Harry hated to see her in such pain. Eventually she cried herself to sleep; a fitful sleep. Harry couldn't help himself, he crept closer to her and stroked her hair, her face.

"Mmmm," sighed Ginny, leaning her face into his hand.

"My love," he whispered. "My only love." Ginny smiled in her sleep.

He stay awake all night, watching over her and making plans. He had to get in contact with her, had to make her believe that he was here, but in another body. He couldn't let her suffering go on.

Ginny woke the next morning and stretched. The cat miaowed, needing to be fed and let out. Ginny attended to the cat then went for a shower. She felt as though she had slept well, although she knew she had to stop taking the potion. Despite it being cold, she opened the bedroom window slightly, to let some fresh air in.

She looked out the window. A man was walking along the beach. His walk, his stance, reminded her of Harry. Damnit, everything reminded her of Harry. Why couldn't she get over her grief and start to move on? She decided to go for a walk herself.

She found herself heading for the man. There weren't many houses along here, so it was unusual to see other people walking along this stretch of beach. As she got closer, she was surprised that she recognised the man. The young man.

"Peter? Is that you?" she asked.

Harry turned, feigning surprise. "Mrs Potter? What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I have a home here. Up there," she said, pointing. "What about you? Weren't you staying with friends?"

Harry nodded. "I'm staying close by, with my friends. I'm hoping to see my lady friend soon."

Ginny nodded. "That will be nice for you both."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I've missed her terribly. I thought you were going to Ireland for a party."

Ginny smiled sadly. "I wasn't really in a party mood."

Harry gestured down the beach. "Shall we walk?" He held out his arm.

"Thank you," she said, nodding as she threaded her arm through his.

"It's very isolated here," he commented.

"I know. That was why it appealed to my husband and I," said Ginny. "He's- he was," she amended, "a very private person."

"So, he wouldn't have been out celebrating last night?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "We may have gone to Seamus', or we may have had a nice dinner with my brother Ron and his wife, Hermione. Or we may have just come here, just the two of us," she said, gazing into the distance.

"Is that why you came here? To remember your times here together?" he asked gently.

Ginny nodded, a tear running down her cheek. She brushed it away. "Enough about me. Tell me about your lady friend."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I've known her forever, since we were kids. One day I just happened to notice how beautiful she was, inside and out. She was with another guy at the time, but we were friends, so I still got to hang out with her from time to time. It only made me love her more. We finally got together, and I have never been happier," said Harry, honestly.

"So, she's The One," teased Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Marriage, kids, the works. Only with her."

"You're quite young to feel this way. You're what, eighteen? How old is she?" asked Ginny.

"She's a year younger than me," said Harry, determinded to stick to the truth as much as he could.

"Does she feel the same?" asked Ginny, taken aback by the assurance of this young man. Merlin knows what she'd think if Al or even James came home and announced they'd met the love of their lives already.

"Yes. Didn't you and Mr Potter get engaged when you were young?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but it was a different time. We had just come through a war together, and been separated again by my last year at school," said Ginny.

"I've been separated from her for over a year now. My feelings have only increased as time has gone on. I've missed her terribly, and I know she's missed me equally," said Harry.

"Then I wish you every happiness for a long life together," whispered Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories for you," said Harry.

"No, you didn't. You're quite a mature young man, Peter, and it just surprised me to hear you talking about love and marriage at such a young age. Still, when you know she's the right one, well, you just know."

"Exactly. Was it like that with Mr Potter?" he asked.

"It was, for me. Harry, well, he had a lot of other things on his mind, obviously. But once we got together, well, that was it for me. There has been no other man, and there never will be," she said.

"Mr Potter wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone, surely," said Harry, although he was happy to hear it.

Ginny stopped walking. Her eyes blazed with tears. "How can I even think about another man when I can't accept Harry's gone. I saw his body, I went to his funeral. Yet inside me, inside here," she cried, punching her chest, "I still feel him. I can't move on. I don't feel like he's gone," she cried, almost collapsing with grief.

Harry caught her in his arms. "Oh Ginny," he sighed, holding her tight. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. He felt her pain, hated that he couldn't yet admit he was right here in front of her.

Ginny finally stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and stepped away from him. "I'm so sorry. Merlin, I'm sick of crying," she smiled through her bloodshot eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for," said Harry.

The wind around them picked up. "Shall we return? We've walked quite far," he said.

Ginny looked back. "Yes, it looks like rain. Let's go," she said. Again, Harry held out his arm for her and she accepted.

They made small talk on the way back, anything to avoid talking about Ginny's break down. He escorted her to the door to Shell Cottage.

Ginny turned to him. "Thank you, Peter. I can see why Al and Lily think so well of you. I am sorry that you had to see me like that."

"Ginny-Mrs Potter, believe me, you have nothing to apologise for. Your family have come to mean a lot to me, and your love for your husband is inspiring," said Harry.

"Peter, when you see your lady friend, I hope it all goes well. Just remember to tell each other every day how much you love them. You never know when it could be the last time you say it," said Ginny.

"May I come back and see you?" asked Harry, although he was going to Apparate straight into her bedroom the minute she went inside.

"You'll be too busy with your lady friend to worry about me," smiled Ginny, "although I would like to meet her."

"I think you'll like her. You remind me of her," said Harry, staring intently into her eyes.

Ginny held his gaze, and the sexual current was back. She remembered how she felt when she had seen him in her bathroom, his upper body naked. It reminded her of Harry, and when they had started their physical relationship.

"You feel it, too, don't you," said Harry, softly.

Ginny felt ashamed. This young man was a friend of her sons, and he had just told her he was in love with a young lady. She had just admitted for the first time to anyone that she couldn't get over Harry, yet here she was, sexually attracted to this young man. She was confused as hell.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Goodbye, Peter."

"Goodbye for now, Ginny," said Harry. She frowned at his familiarity by using her given name, but she nodded, went inside and shut the door. She heard the sounds of Apparation outside, and instead of feeling relieved he'd gone, she felt almost berefit.

Esmerelda greeted her by rubbing against her legs. Ginny picked her up and patted her. "I'm going nuts. I'm confusing my feelings for missing Harry with a young man who's been paying me a bit of attention. It's been a year without sex, and Merlin knows, Harry and I had a good sex life."

Harry, who was sitting on the step under the cloak listening, chuckled silently. Good was putting it mildly. They had a great sex life.

"Oh, who am I kidding. Harry and I had a great sex life," giggled Ginny to the cat. The she saddened again. "I miss it. I miss sex with Harry."

She went to make some lunch, still talking to the cat. "I hate the night time. I hate sleeping in our bed alone. I wake, expecting him to still be next to me, that it's all been a nightmare. But then I wake up, and the real nightmare begins. Surviving another day without him." She brushed another tear away.

"You know, I never thought I would be the sort to go to pieces, to lose myself when I lost Harry. We talked about the dangers of our jobs, so we knew it was always a possibilty. I guess I just thought, after all this time, that those worries were behind us," sniffed Ginny.

Harry nodded under the cloak.

"Peter is lucky. He and his lady friend have got the rest of their lives ahead of them. Merlin knows, I'd give anything for another day with Harry. Only, I know it wouldn't be enough. I've often wished I could have a time turner, and go back to the day he left on that damn mission," said Ginny.

She stared down at the tuna sandwich she just made. She felt nausous just looking at it. "Here, puss," she said, taking the bread off and laying it on the floor. The cat came down and ate it all up.

Ginny went upstairs and shut the window. She removed her shoes then got into bed and pulled the covers over her head. She cried herself to sleep once more, only this time, she slept better. It was almost as if Harry was back, and holding her tight.

Harry did hold her tight, holding back tears himself. He couldn't let her go on like this. She would make herself ill, not eating properly, not sleeping properly and using potions.

There were only a few more days of holidays left. Soon he would be expected to return to Hogwarts. How could he leave Ginny in this state? How could he bear to leave her anyway? He wanted to pull the covers away, kiss away her tears and bury himself in her body. Loving Ginny always made him feel better; it was always right.

They shared a special connection, and that hadn't changed even though he was in another body.

He needed to tell her who he was, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry decided not to visit Ginny as Peter the next day but he still stayed close to her in the cottage. She'd had an owl from Lee, asking if her kids could stay an extra couple of days, and she had written back yes. She's spent the day looking at old photo albums of her and Harry, from their days at Hogwarts right up until his 'death'. Again, she had hardly eaten anything, and taken a Dreamless Sleep potion and gone to bed early. Like the other times, Harry lay next to her, holding her tight. His mind was still thinking about how he could begin to tell her he, Peter was actually Harry, her supposed dead husband.

He left her early the next morning and went for a walk on the beach. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her to return to Hogwarts, so he Apparated to the nearest town and sent an owl to Headmistress Mcgonagall, stating that he had a sitiuation and could be delayed in his return to Hogwarts. He didn't mention that he wasn't sure if he would return at all. He then picked up bacon, eggs, sausages and bread and returned to Shell Cottage. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ginny opened it, looking sleepy and sexy. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

Harry held up the bags of food. "Making you breakfast." Without waiting for an invitation, he went inside her house.

"That's really not necessary," said Ginny, tightening the belt on the robe she wore. She smoothed her hair down and followed him into the tiny kitchen.

"I insist. Just something small to repay your kindness in letting me share the holidays with your family," he said, smiling at her over his shoulder.

His gesture was so much like Harry. He too, had liked to cook breakfasts. She would often sneak up behind him and put her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back. He would always pick up one of her hands and kiss it, then shoo her away, saying she was distracting him. Smiling at the happy memory, Ginny sank down onto a chair.

Harry quickly dished up enough food for at least four people. He even made her coffee the way she liked it. She sipped it, feeling more human instantly.

"This all looks amazing, Peter. I know I won't be able to do it justice," she said, nibbling on some toast.

Harry leaned over to squeeze her hand. "Eat what you can."

"So, how did things go with your lady friend?" asked Ginny. "You know, you never told me her name." She ate some egg and bacon, Harry noted with relief.

"Actually, that's another reason I am here. I need some advice. You see, there are things I need to tell her, but I fear that she won't believe me, and it will make her mad or sad, or both, and she will send me away. I don't want that to happen, I can't lose her," he said, his voice desperate.

Ginny leaned over to grab his hand. "Hey, calm down, Peter. If she loves you, she will at least listen to you, unless-Peter, did you cheat on her?"

"What! No! Never," said Harry, vehemently. "It's just, well, this is pretty serious stuff. Like, out of this world, mind boggling stuff," he said.

"What did you do, time travel or something," giggled Ginny. "Look Peter, I don't know what to say, all I can tell you is that there shouldn't be any lies in a relationship. They will always come out, sooner or later."

"What if she doesn't believe me? That's my biggest fear. That she'll think I'm lying, or will hate me and send me away," said Harry.

"That's a risk you'll have to take, I'm afraid. Would it help if I was there when you told her?" she offered.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I definitely want you to be there."

"Okay. When would you like to bring her over?" asked Ginny, finishing her breakfast and sipping her coffee. Peter's romantic problems had actually taken her mind off her own for the last half an hour.

"How about now?" asked Harry, nervously.

"Sure, you can go and get her. I'll clean up here. Thank you, Peter," said Ginny, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Harry turned his head at the last second, and her lips landed on his.

"Heaven..." breathed Harry, his eyes closed.

Ginny quickly pulled back. "Go and get your girlfriend, Peter," she said, more sharply.

Harry got up and quickly left. He actually went outside, to gather his thoughts. Should he do it now? How would she react? Merlin, it had been too long since he'd kissed his wife, he wanted...no, first things first. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, and then went back.

He went back to the front door and knocked, then entered. "Hey, it's me, Peter," he called, hoping it would be the last time he'd have to use that name around Ginny.

"In the lounge," she called. Harry went in there, and saw Ginny sitting there. She'd dressed in the few minutes he'd been away.

"Where is she?" asked Ginny puzzled. She looked behind him, then back at him.

"She's here," said Harry, softly. He crossed to sit next to her and picked up her hand. "Haven't you figured it out yet, love. It's you, Ginny."

"What?" asked Ginny, pulling her hand away. "I don't know what you mean." She moved apart from him on the couch.

"Please, Ginny, just listen to me. That's all I ask," begged Harry. "Please, love." The endearment slipped out again.

"Stop calling me that. Harry called me that. Only Harry," said Ginny, shakily.

"I know," said Harry gently. "Gin, love, it's me. I'm Harry."

Ginny gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I did die on that last Auror mission, but Death came for me and offered me the chance to go back. I thought he meant back to you, so I agreed, but when I woke up I -"

"Enough! Stop! Why are you doing this?" cried Ginny, standing up to get away from him. She held her arms around her stomach protectively.

Harry stood up too. "Ginny please, you've got to listen. I can prove it's me," he begged.

Ginny searched the room for her wand. "I've got to call the Aurors," she muttered to herself.

"No! Ginny, you can't. Please, hear me out then, if you want me to leave, I-I will," said Harry, shakily.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to hurt me like this?" cried Ginny, looking at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you," cried Harry, feeling his eyes well up. "I love you so much."

Ginny picked up her wand, and pointed it at him. Her hand was shaking. "Tell me, then. Prove it, if you can, Peter, or whatever the hell your name is."

"Harry James Potter," bowed Harry. Ginny didn't look impressed.

"Did you hear what I said earlier? About how I died, and was offered the chance to come back. For the second time," he emphasised.

Ginny stared at him. Harry had told her he had only ever confided fully in her, Hermione and Ron about meeting Dumbledore at Kings Cross, and being given a choice.

"I told Death I needed to be with my kids. We had James' big birthday party coming up, and I knew you'd kill me if I wasn't home for that. Ironic, huh?" said, Harry, although Ginny didn't laugh.

"Where was the party supposed to be?" asked Ginny, suspiciously.

Harry smiled. "Where all our big family parties are, of course. The Burrow, but-"

"Ha, it wasn't going to be at the Burrow," smirked Ginny, trimphantly.

"But,"drawled Harry, at her interruption. "We decided to change it just before I left. Thanks to your connections, we were going to surprise James and have it at the Puddlemere grounds, in one of their function rooms. It was something only you and I knew. Well, when I left, we were the only ones. I knew you'd have to tell the family."

Ginny stared at him in surprise. "The party was cancelled. No-one knew it was going to be there. Go on," she said hoarsely.

"That's all I really remember until I woke up and found myself in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Same bed as always," he chuckled.

"How did you get to Hogwarts? Where were you for a year?" asked Ginny, jabbing her wand at him with every question.

"I honestly don't know. Somehow I arrived at Hogwarts and went to Mcgonagall's office and got Sorted into Slythein. Then I passed out. I woke up and one of the first people I saw was my son, a year older."

"Why didn't the Sorting Hat know you?" asked Ginny.

"It did, but when I asked it why it didn't say anything, it said it wasn't his business to question why I was back," sighed Harry.

"Why Slytherin? Harry was a Gryffindor, recognised as the heir of Gryffindor," said Ginny firmly.

"Do you remember when Al was so worried about going to Hogwarts and being Sorted into Slytherin. I told him that the hat didn't know where to put me, that I would do well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. I picked Gryffindor because of Ron, my first friend, besides Hagrid and Hedwig, in the whole wizarding world."

Ginny's wand hand dropped, as did her jaw.

"So, the hat decided that since I was in Gryffindor last time, this time I would be in Slytherin. It also said that Al needed me close," said Harry, sadly.

"He's been amazing. All the kids have, really. But Al, he's so like Harry, worrying about everyone else but himself," said Ginny, thinking lovingly of her second son.

"I stayed in the Infirmary for a day or so. Got such a hell of a fright when I finally got to look in the mirror and saw this-" He indicated his face and body, "looking back at me. Certainly explained why no-one recognised me."

"Why didn't you go straight to Mcgonagall, or call me, or Ron and Hermione," said Ginny.

"I thought about Mcgonagall, and even Neville. I sent you and Ron and Hermione a letter, but I never got a reply. I was going to class, trying to figure out a way to get in touch with my wife. It was so weird. Then I learned that it was the anniversary of my death. The school had a memorial service. I came across Lil crying, and I comforted her. My baby girl, she was heartbroken, missing her dear old dad," said Harry, his eyes paining at the thought.

Ginny jerked her head up as she heard Peter (Harry?!) mention Lily's reference to Harry. It had become a joke between the two.

"I hoped you would come to Hogwarts, and I could speak to you then, but, of course, Al and Lil went home to you for a private service. Incidentally, where am I buried?" asked Harry.

"Godric's Hollow, near your parents," said Ginny, without thinking. "Oh," she said, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"It's okay," he said, although his heart was racing. Was she believing him?

"It doesn't matter. You'll never find it. There are so many protective charms around it. I wouldn't have Harry's grave become a tourist spot. It's private, for his family and close friends only," said Ginny, defiantly.

"Sounds perfect, love," said Harry, smiling gently at her.

"I thought about knicking the Invisibility Cloak and coming back with Al and Lily, but then I heard that Ron and Hermione were coming to Hogwarts to talk to the students. I planned to talk to them after, but they disappeared with Rose, Hugo and the rest of the kids into the Room of Requirement."

"They all sent me lovely letters, saying how much they missed Harry. He was a wonderful uncle and godfather to them all," said Ginny sadly.

"Thank you, love," said Harry. "One of the small benefits to this was spending time with the kids at Hogwarts. Despite being in different houses, the cousins all looked out for Al, and especially Lil."

Ginny just nodded.

"Being in Slytherin, well, I was in classes with Al and we bonded. We became friends, good friends, and so when he first mentioned about coming to yours for Christmas, well, naturally, I jumped at the chance. Merlin, you don't know how good it was to see you again, Gin," sighed Harry, happily.

"So you used my children and my nephews and nieces, played on their grief, to get an invitation to our home," said Ginny, her eyes narrowing in displeasure.

Uh-oh. Ginny was like a lioness, protecting her cubs. Harry knew she had hated it when people had tried to take advantage of their children. "Our children. Our nieces and nephews," he reminded her.

"So you came into our home, and what- fell in love with me? Wanted me? You certainly spent a lot of time with me," said Ginny angrily.

"Of course I did. You're my wife. I love you, I want you, I need you," said Harry. "Nothing has changed there, even if I'm in another body."

"And now you followed me here. What do you think is going to happen. Hoping to get a leg over the pathetic widow?" cried Ginny, holding her wand up again.

"No, it's not like that Ginny, please. Put your wand away, love," begged Harry, his hands up.

"Stop calling me that. Only Harry calls me that," she implored.

"Gin, it's me. Honestly." An idea came to his mind. "I'll take Veritaserum if you want me to," he begged.

"Tell me something only Harry and I would know," said Ginny, "and it had better be good."

Harry took a deep breath. "I anticipated this question, and there's so many things I can tell you that only you and I would know. Like how we never had sex on our wedding night, because you were too pissed." He grinned at her. "But we sure as hell made up for it the next day, and the next week."

Ginny's jaw dropped open again. "Or I could tell you what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets, like when Fawkes came and healed my Basilisk wounds." He held up a hand where the Basilisk had wounded him.

"Or, one of my favourites, what you gave me for my seventeenth birthday. Merlin, I wanted to kill Ron for interrupting that day. That kiss saw me through the next nine months, and I never met any Veela on my travels, until we stayed here and saw Fleur again. First time since her and Bill's wedding at the Burrow."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry stepped closer. Was it her imagination, or was Peter's blue eyes turning green? A familiar, welcoming, much missed green.

"Or I could tell you when we found out you were pregnant for a third time. We thought you'd had a miscarriage, but it turned out you were expecting twins, and you only lost one. It made our Lil even more special. I never told anyone about that, and I'm pretty sure you didn't either. Did you? Did you tell anyone about our lost baby, Gin?" asked Harry, standing as close as he could to her.

Ginny couldn't speak. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. Harry took her hands in his, and raised them to kiss the back of it. "We celebrated and mourned the day she was born, didn't we, love?"

Ginny nodded slowly, scarcely able to believe it.

"But probably my favourite memory would be what I got you for your last birthday we had together," said Harry, huskily.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Don't you remember, Gin. We went to get it together. You even let me pick out where you got that tattoo. I Obliviated the tattoo artist after, of course, and we went home and I got to check it out up close, didn't I, Gin?" he asked, in a low voice filled with desire.

Ginny nodded slowly, her eyes unable to look away from his.

"It's a lightening bolt on your inner thigh. Drives me crazy when I think I'm the only one who knows it's there. I AM still the only one, aren't I, Gin?" he asked.

Ginny nodded again. "H-Harry?" she asked, unable to believe it.

Harry nodded this time. "It's me, Gin, I swear. I solemnly swear," he said. He opened his arms to her.

"Oh my God, Harry," she cried, going into his arms and hugging him tight. He could feel her shaking and knew she was crying.

"Ginny, my Ginny," he said, pulling away to frame her face with his hands and kiss her. Over and over, softly, harder, desperate.

"Harry, I just can't believe it," she kept saying over and over, through her tears.

"I know, me too," cried Harry. "I just couldn't leave you, Gin."

It took them several minutes to calm down. "What do we do now?" asked Ginny, wiping her eyes.

Harry pulled her down on the couch. "I really don't know. How do we begin to tell people?" He knew what he really wanted to do.

"Oh Gods, what do we tell the kids, the family?" asked Ginny, laying a hand on her heart. It was beating so fast.

"I can't return to Hogwarts. I won't be separated from you again," said Harry, firmly. "Oh, it was me that accessed our vaults, by the way. I needed money for clothes and things."

Ginny waved her hand. "It's fine. I haven't gone to Gringott's yet to lodge an enquiry. Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Do you mean, right now, or do you mean, long term?" asked Harry. "Cos I know what I want to do right now." He rubbed against her, and she felt his erection. "Merlin, it's been too long, Gin."

Giggling like a giddy school girl, Ginny Apparated them to the bedroom. They landed on the bed, and Harry pounced on her.

"This is so weird. It's you, but it's different," she said, running her hands over his chest.

"It's me, baby. The new and improved me," he said, kissing her neck and trying to get to her breasts.

"Merlin, you're eighteen years old," gasped Ginny, arching her neck to give him better access. She shrugged off her shirt. "And there was nothing wrong with the old you. Oh!"

Harry's mouth found her nipple. Ginny sighed in relief, then tried to get his t-shirt off. Harry released her breast long enough to pull it off and undo the zipper on his jeans before he needed to lick her breasts more.

"Merlin, Harry, I need you," groaned Ginny, as he shimmied her pants off before ripping his off.

"I know, love, but I need to look at you. You're so bloody gorgeous. There it is. My mark. You're mine, Ginny," said Harry, his tongue laving her tattoo.

Ginny groaned and moved. His mouth was so close to where she wanted. He held her in place, his blue/green eyes dark with desire as he looked up to meet her chocolate brown ones.

He inhaled her feminine fragrance and sighed in relief. "Mine," he whispered, nuzzling her core.

She arched into him. As much as he wanted to taste her, he needed to be inside her. He came up to her, kissing her hard.

She grasped his shoulders, spreading her legs to give him room. This Harry was larger, in every way. As he entered her she groaned, and thrust up to meet him.

"Gods, how I've missed this. I've missed you," she cried, her hands sliding down his side and onto his butt cheeks.

Harry thrust in and out, knowing he wasn't going to last long. With a groan, he buried his head in her neck, pistoning to get everything from his release.

Ginny held him close, coming down from her own orgasm. Her eyes filled with tears again. Her Harry was back.

"I knew you weren't gone. I knew I would have felt it," she whispered to him shaakily.

"Love you. Love you," he said, tiredly. It had taken more from him than he had thought.

"I'm sorry it was over so quick," he whispered.

Ginny giggled. "I'm not. I needed it like that. Besides, you're in an eighteen year old body. I'm sure you'll be good to go again soon."

"Mmm, I reckon you might be right, Mrs Potter," grinned Harry, already feeling himself stirring.

"Ginny, where are-Bloody Hell," cried Ron, bursting into the bedroom.

Ginny screamed and tried to cover herself and Harry. Ron flushed bright red, whether with embarassment or rage, Harry didn't know.

"Get out, you git," cried Ginny, throwing a pillow at Ron.

"Isn't that-Merlin Gin, isn't that Al's friend from school? Bloody hell," he repeated.

"It's not what you think, Ron," said Ginny, indignantly.

"Oh, so the two of you didn't just shag?" demanded Ron.

"Well, uh, yes, but that's not what I-" began Ginny.

"I can't believe you, Ginny. Harry would roll over in his grave if he saw you," said Ron, fiercely.

Ginny stared at him angrily, but then started laughing. She laughed so hard. Harry grinned and lay next to her, stroking her glorious hair.

Ron scowled at the sight before him. "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Ginny looked at Harry with love. "You'll find out soon enough. Please, don't tell anyone else, even Hermione. We'll explain everything soon, I promise."

"Oh, WE will, will WE," said Ron, clearly unhappy. "What could you possibly say to your kids to make them all right with this." He gestured to the bed.

"Get out, Ron. We'll-I'll see you soon," amended Ginny.

Ron glared at them both before leaving.

"Looks like we're telling the family," said Harry, softly. Ginny nodded.

He gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead. He sighed in relief. He was home, in Ginny's arms. Now, as long as the kids understood, he would be happy.

"Guess we should send an owl to Mcgonagall, telling her I won't be returning to school," sighed Harry.

"Merlin, this is so strange. What are you going to do for work? Not that you need to. We have built up enough savings that you don't need to work," sighed Ginny.

"Shit, I didn't think about that," sighed Harry. He rolled her over and she lay under him. "Later. I'll think about it later."

He leaned down to kiss her, and they got lost in each other all over again.

It was how they spent the next day too. Then Ginny returned to see her kids catch the Hogwarts Express to return to school. Al was looking for Peter; confused when Ginny told him she wasn't sure if he was returning.

Harry waited for her at their home. When she returned, he pounced on her, Apparating her to their bedroom. His eighteen year old body was serving him well. They barely left the bed for meals, only to shower together.

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny gone from the bed. He walked downstairs naked, to find her on the couch, looking at a photo album. It was of the two of them, after the war. He sat next to her, pulling her close as he looked through the pages with her. It was virtually a record of their courtship.

"Being with you these last few days reminded me when I was a newbie with the Harpies and you were a trainee Auror. Gods, do you remember the crazy schedules we had back then? I don't know how we made it through. As soon as we got together, we were at it like rabbits," smiled Ginny. It wasns't a happy smile.

"Gin, love, what is it?" asked Harry, softly.

"It just occurred to me, that maybe you were given the chance to come back so you can have a normal life for once. You know, not be the 'famous Harry Potter, Chosen One, Saviour, yada yada yada,"said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, confused.

"You're eighteen, for Merlin's sake. Harry, I'm in my forties. Maybe...maybe you were meant to start again. Career, kids...a new wife," she whispered.

"No. Nothing was said about any of that. Gin, my life is with you," he said, taking her hands.

"You talked about getting a job. What happens when your workmates want to meet your 'lady friend', and see me," she said, unhappily. "You'll be a laughing stock."

"Screw them. You're important to me, not them," said Harry, fiercely.

"Harry, you're not thinking clearly," said Ginny.

"Do you want me to go? To leave you and the kids again" asked Harry, shocked. When Ginny didn't answer he felt a frission of fear.

"I want you to be happy. It's all I have ever wanted for you. I let you leave me years ago for a good reason. I-I can do it again if you wanted this chance," she said, looking down at her hands wrapped in his.

Harry took his hands and put his finger under her chin. He tilted her face up to meet his. "I vowed to love you till the day I die. That day, despite what everyone thinks, has not yet come. My life is with you. If it means we have to move away, or go into hiding, or whatever. It's you and me, Gin. Always."

He leaned in to kiss her softly. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes. "All right?"

Ginny nodded, kissing him through her tears. "I love you so much."

A/N Epilogue to come. Thanks for all the reviews, they've been a good mix of 'love this story, to 'not sure where you're going with this!' I totally get that, I even had doubts with my epilogue but it's written and will be posted in the next twenty four hours. For those of you that queried things or expressed doubts, I hope my response to you cleared things up. There were those who kept reading because they had faith in me as a writer, which totally humbles me. Thank you, I hope your trust proved right. To a Guest reviewer who left a lengthy response, I would have liked to reply to you, but you dont have that feature, so I can't. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the final one to come. Cheers xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, or Peter, never returned to Hogwarts. He studied for his NEWTS from home and took the exams at the Ministry. He passed all subjects easily.

They told Ron and Hermione the day after Ginny had offered him his freedom. Like Ginny, they were in denial at first, but with secrets revealed that only Harry Potter would know, Hermione and Ron soon wept over him, scarcely unable to believe their best friend was back.

Telling the children was harder. They did it over the Easter break. Lily accepted it eagerly, but Al and James took a while longer to come around. Despite trying to keep their PDA's to a minimum, it was hard for Harry and Ginny to stop 'needing' to be touching the other. It was hard for Al particularly when he came across his mum and his 'friend Peter', cuddling and kissing one night. Despite knowing that it really was his dad, it just didn't seem right.

Al graduated from Hogwarts as one of the most popular Head Boys ever. He got his required NEWTS, and was soon accepted into Healer training. Truthfully, he was glad to be doing all the grunt shifts and bury himself in his studies while he wrapped his head around this new change in his family.

Teddy accepted it pretty easily, but only after Harry shared some Auror secrets between the two for Teddy to know it really was him. He cried as he hugged the only father he had ever known.

Ginny and Harry spent a lot of time with James, who was the last to accept them. He ended up taking a year sabatical from Auror training, and was training hard to see if he could get picked up by one of the Quidditch teams. He was hoping for Puddlemere. If he didn't get picked, he was going to take the rest of the year off, then return to the Aurors.

They told the rest of the family in June. With all this kids home from Hogwarts, they only had to explain the once. Molly had palpitations, which caused some concern, but one by one, over the summer, they welcomed Harry back into the family. Eventually they confided in Neville and Luna too.

Ginny had continued her Quidditch writing, and the public was always interested to read what Ginny Potter had to say. They were also interested to read about her private life, and the young blonde man she had been spotted with several times. When a story in the paper ran about Ginny Potter and her toy boy, and how Harry Potter would be turning over in his grave, they knew they needed to make some life changes.

In the end, to spare their kids any hassles and embarassments, Harry accepted a teaching position at Beauxbatons and they moved to France. Professor Jamesion would teach Defense against the Dark Arts, and flying lessons. While they were there, they had a wedding ceremony, although to them, it was just a renewing of their vows. Only Ron and Hermione, and Bill and Fleur, who now lived in France, attended.

Their time together was spent quietly. Harry was relishing his new found freedom from the interest of the press, although they did get bothered every now and then for those still interested in Harry Potter's widow. Ginny was now covering the European Quidditch League, and writing freelance for various papers.

Together, when Harry's teaching duties were done, they explored Europe, and enjoyed visits from family and close friends, like Neville and Luna.

Naturally, a lot of Harry's students had crushes on the new professor, particularly the older ones. Some of his colleagues even made advances to him, not understanding why he turned them down.

When they saw the way he looked at his wife, they were both envious and incredulous. Sure, she was good looking- for her age! Professor Jamesion only needed to hear that comment once. His scathing reply to that may have made some of the witches cry, but now they only envied his wife even more.

As for Harry and Ginny, as long as they had each other, they were happy. Their days together were even more precious, and when Death came for Harry many, many years later, he held Ginny's hand as they both stepped into their next great adventure.

Together.

A/N There you go- love it or hate it, It's done.


End file.
